Everything Burns
by Ange Dee Michels
Summary: After the final battle Harry Potter is in need of a serious break from the press and the criticism that comes with being a magical creature. So he picks up his rather large family and leaves for Forks, Washington. Bad summary. Sorry. EC/HP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the Twilight Saga or the Harry Potter Series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. I make no money off of this story and I do not intend to.

* * *

Harry sat quietly in his new room, in his new house, with his sort of new family. The walls were painted a dark gray and the carpet on the floor was dyed black. The walls were covered in words; saying, poems, lyrics, scenes of plays, shaded in various colors. The large bed he was currently sitting on was covered in red, black, silver, and gold pillows with matching red sheets and black blankets. The room also held a small desk and a laptop, along with a closet that was fully of new clothes that actually fit him.

He was starring up at the ceiling thinking about what lead him here, to Fork, Washington of the USA. The war had brought many changes with it. He found out that both his parents had magical creature blood in them, but it had been dormant. Apparently the amount of magic his core held and the strength of the blood in his body had awakened the creature blood in him. Making him into a Harpy.

No, he wasn't a bird like creature with a feminine head, he still looked like an average guy, but now he had mystical attributes. Such as his aqua and emerald green swirled eyes that could hypnotize any being; human, animal, or creature. When he was using strong magic, or if he smelt a strong, appealing scent and he didn't keep himself focused, his pupils would turn to slits and his eyes would change colors depending on his mood. Sometimes he let his eyes change this way when he was at home, around people who accepted him.

His hair was now shoulder length and wavy. He still had his father's black hair, but not he also had medium thick streaks of metallic silver and blood red running through his tresses. His skin had turned a light shade of cream that made him look human, but still very pale.

He also had gotten a few piercings that he had been wanting for a while, to show his independence now that he was 17 and legally an adult in the wizarding world. He had his right nostril pierced, along with his navel. He also had both his first and seconds done in his ear lobes along with three cartilage piercing in his left ear.

Alongside his piercing he had gotten a tattoo. It was a leafless bonsai tree on the small of his back. At the ends of each branch there was a name, and below each name there was a birth date in smaller letters. Some of the names also had a death date, a spouses name, and children's names beside the birth date. It was a magical tattoo and Harry had had it charmed so that it would update itself when new members were added to the family and when they left.

The lightning bolt scar that had caused so much of his pain was now gone from his forehead. It had faded away when he had finally killed Voldemort. He was just glad that it was over. With the disappearance of his first scar, had come others. He had a scar from his upper, left eye lid straight down to his collar bone from a slicing hex that hadn't healed properly and a burn scar on the left side of his chest, right above his heart where Voldemort had almost succeeded in ending his life. The scar on his face was barely noticeable. You had to have enhanced eyesight or you had to be looking for it to actually see it. The burn scar on the other hand, could be seen by a partially blind person.

With his new looks came side affects. His senses were all enhanced, he could smell and hear a gnat flying before it even entered the yard. His eyesight was the only downfall. Harpies were like bats, they couldn't see a hundred story building if it walked up and smacked them in the face. Also like bats, Harry could send out high pitched noises that would bounce off objects around him so he could 'see'. The only time that he could really see was when he used magic to help his eyes. Doing this drained him though, so he didn't do it often. He also had had bat-like wings, but the final battle had rid him of them, leaving two jagged scars on his shoulder blades.

Harpies, it turned out, had other disturbing qualities. There were only male Harpies, but some of them had looked enough like women that legends had begun saying that Harpies were female birds. Harpies were also fertile, but they had to be kissed by a suitable mate before they could have children, and they fought the whole way just to prove that the mate really was good enough for them. A kiss was same as a claim and a marriage contract to a Harpy. If Harpies were raped or kissed by someone that wasn't suitable for them, their body would destroy itself until they either died or they were kissed by a suitable mate.

Another thing was that Harpies fed off of blood and emotional energy, but he could also eat regular food. Regular food didn't taste as good though, except for fruits and herbs. They tasted even better then they had before he became a Harpy.

Harry sighed and stretched, listening to the sound of his family moving around in the rest of the house. After the final battle he had asked Sirius, his godfather, if they could leave. He hadn't wanted to be in the wizarding world anymore. He was tired of all the drama and he just wanted to live as someone that wasn't constantly watched for being a hero. Sirius had immediately said yes and they had begun making arrangements for all of their belongings to be moved.

They had told Severus Snape, who had fought with Sirius up until they let everything explode and started sleeping together, and Remus, who was Harry's second godfather, and the two men had instantly said they were coming with. Remus had been widowed and left with a year old baby boy. He was ready to leave their world in favor of a quieter one where he could raise Teddy with the help of the rest of his family.

Once word had gotten out Draco Malfoy, who had left the dark side along with his father, had asked if they could come with. Then Hermione, Luna, Neville, and Blaise; who had be disowned for following Draco to the light side, popped up right beside the blonde and had refused stay behind. Ron had also decided to come along since his family had become crazy with worry about Harry's 'condition'. He was tired of the constant down talking they had resorted to saying about Harry. Plus, he was tired of Ginny's obsession of marrying Harry. She had had it in her head that she could cure him. Harry had laughed so hard when Ron told him about her that he almost peed his pants. Before they all had left England Hermione, Luna and Neville had signed forms so that Lucius, Severus, Remus, and Sirius could adopt them. Ron had later signed one too when he found out that his mother had disowned him.

So that is how they had ended up in Forks, Wasington, living in a large house with 12 people. Harry had taken to calling the house a small mansion because of the sheer size of it.

The house had 15 bedrooms, 4 full bathrooms, a library, a kitchen, a dining room, a basement, and an indoor greenhouse with a glass roof/ceiling that can be opened to let in air and rain. The outside of the house was made of red sandstone and was surrounded by a large yard that connected to an expansion of woods. The house was perfect for Remus' transformations, Severus' potions, and six teenagers.

Harry began thinking about the people they had left behind. He knew he would miss his adoptive grandfather, Dumbledore had been an over caring old man, but he was one of the first people to claim Harry as family. The Weasleys weren't much of a regret. They had ended up criticizing him for being a Harpy, something that he could not control. The one he really regretted was Bellatrix Lestrange. He had found out almost too late that she wasn't the cold, heartless, psychopath that she had acted like. It turned out that Rodolphus and Voldemort had cursed her with an even uglier version of the Imperious Curse. She literally had to watch from inside her mind as they made her kill people, torture them

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry was kneeling, chained the floor. The chains were not long enough for him to even raise his hands or feet more then a half a foot. The room was lit by hundreds of candles, making it bright even for his blind eyes. He could hear breathing and heart beats all around him. He knew he was surrounded. He knew that he was in the presence of Voldemort. He knew that something terrible was going to happen to him. _

_He let out a shriek, so high pitched that no human, wizard or not, could hear it. As the sound echoed back to him he studied the outlines of the people in his mind. Voldemort sat on something, probably a throne, in front of him. To his right stood a death eater with long, pin straight hair. Lucius. He stood stiff, as if holding himself back from something. The same was for the man on Voldemort's left. Severus. Harry let out a few more shrieks, finding that he was surrounded by Voldemort's Inner Circle. _

"_Harry Potter." Voldemort hissed, his voice more snake like than the last time Harry had heard it, "I'm glad you have decided to join us. It is too bad really, that I have to kill you now."_

_Harry suddenly felt hot, rancid, breath on the back of his neck. He jolted forward, trying to get away from the person behind him. _

"_Though I am feeling merciful today," Voldemort said, this time from right behind him, "I will make it easy for you."_

_Harry tugged on his chains, trying to see if they would give under his inhuman strength. _

"_No, my Harry," Voldemort hissed right into his ear, "Let's have a little fun first. Shall we?"_

_Harry froze, a feeling of dread washing over him as the meaning behind his enemy's words came to him. He started tugging at the chains harder, wanting, no needing to break free. He didn't want to die this way. He didn't want to experience the feeling of his body attacking itself after a completed rape. _

_Long, leathery fingers traced over his skin before dipping into the back of his pants. Harry resisted the urge to vomit and tugged on the chained harder, not even stopping when he felt blood dripping down his arms. When the intruding fingers reached lower into his pants he became vicious. He started thrashing, kicking his legs and violently throwing his elbows back into Voldemort's face. _

_It was when Voldemort howled in pain and struck him over the head, making him collapse on the floor, that he heard it. It was a whimpering he had never heard before, feminine and childish. He knew Bellatrix LeStrange was in the room, but she wouldn't be whimpering as is she was in pain. A sudden shrill scream of pain caused all his thoughts to go in reverse. _

"_Get the hell away from him you disgusting monster!" He heard the woman scream. _

_It sounded like Bellatrix, but is couldn't be her, she was evil, insane._

"_Rodolphus!" Voldemort yelled, "Cast the spell on your wife now! Control her! I will not have her interrupting my plans!"_

_Spell? Harry wondered in shock, Bellatrix was being controlled by a spell?_

"_I will not let you hurt my nephew!" Bellatrix screamed, "Concio!"_

_Harry felt air rush behind him and then heard Voldemort grunt as he hit the wall to his far left._

_He heard footsteps rushing towards him and he tensed, ready to try and attack._

"_Contego! Effrego!" Bellatrx cried, sounding like she was right next to him, "Lucius, Severus! Get him out of here!"_

_Harry was shocked when the cuffs surrounding his wrists and ankle broke open, and was even more shocked when strong arms around him, picking him up. Inhaling quickly he caught the scent of Lucius holding him and Severus and Bellatrix standing near by. He heard shouts and crashes as if people where banging into a shield of some sort._

"_Harry," Bellatrix said, "I'm so sorry for all the things I've done to you. To your friends and family. I wish I could take it all back."_

"_Bellatrix,, I've always suspected -" Lucius started before Bellatrix cut him off._

"_It doesn't matter. I take all the blame." Bellatrix growled, "Now get him out of here. I'll make sure the shield stays up until you get outside the wards. Hurry!"_

_Even though Harry knew it would take a while to fully recognize the feeling of forgiveness, he knew where to start._

"_I don't blame you." He said quietly, hoping that she had heard him._

_He got his answer when he heard a soft sob. Then he was moving, two pairs of footsteps running as they fled from the building._

_That was the night that Severus and Lucius, along with Draco, pledged their loyalty to the light side. He had only seen Bellatrix once after that, after the final battle. She caught his eyes and smiled before apparating away. He could only guess where she went, knowing that she still blamed herself for everything that Voldemort and her husband had made her do._

**END FLASHBACK**

Harry felt tears roll down his cheeks, ignoring the smell of blood that came from them. He just wished that he could have helped her.

He heard the door open and then felt someone walk over and sit on the bed beside him.

"Don't cry Harry," Luna's dreamy voice cooed as she wrapped her arms around him, "Everything will be all right. I know this."

And he was sure she did. She had an odd habit of being right about almost everything that was going to come to pass. She just knew things. He just hoped that this wasn't the one time that she was wrong.

* * *

Conicio - to throw; to hurl  
Contego - to protect; to cover; to shield; to defend  
Effrego - break; break open

Also, two questions. One is a poll. You can answer is a review or I'll try to make a poll.

**_What should I do with Bella?_**

**_1. Bella joins the Volturi and is turned.  
_**

**_2. Bella is killed by the Volturi and Edward blames himself.  
_**

**_3. Bella was never in the story to begin with. She doesn't exist.  
_**

**_4. Bella is an snob that bullies Harry because Edward just looks at him.  
_**

**_5. Bella paired with someone else. If you want this then send me a message telling me who. Or your vote wont count._**

**_Who should I pair Neville up with?_**

Draco - taken

Luna - taken

Ron - taken

Hermione - taken

Remus - taken

Lucius - taken

Severus - taken

Sirius - taken

Harry - taken obviously

All the Cullens - taken

Jacob - taken

Blaise - taken

Everyone else if free game!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'll try to keep the history and information to a minimum from now on, but don't complain if I explain something to you guys. If this bothers you. Quit reading ANYTHING all together, because I can guarantee you that published authors write the history of the characters into their stories also. Especially if there was a book written on the characters before. Done with my little rant, on with the story!

A/N:I'm sorry if this chapter is not the best. I'm half asleep, so it's going to be a little iffy. Hopefully it wont be too bad though. Also, Neville and Blaise are not getting together. I put that Blaise was taken in the first chapter. Gah!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. For proper disclaimer see first chapter. Thank you!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sat at the kitchen table eating his breakfast that consisted of a honey glazed fruit salad and milk. He was watching his older brother and sister bicker with amusement that he hadn't felt in a while.

"Why do we have to go to this muggle school?" Draco questioned Hermione as he dumped his dirty plate in the sink.

"We have to keep our cover. We are wizards living with muggles," Hermione slowly explained as if she was talking to a three year old, and Harry wasn't quite sure that she wasn't, "A group of teenagers not going to school would be suspicious."

"I don't want to go to school with a bunch of muggles. My brain is probably larger then theirs will ever be!" Draco yelled.

"Nope, that's just your head." Ron said, sending a smirk to Neville and Blaise when they both sniggered.

Draco pursed his lips together, trying to keep his face from turning completely red, before he turned and stomped out of the kitchen and back up the stairs to his room.

Hermione huffed and turned to Ron, whose face dropped its smirk at her expression.

"Honestly Ronald," Hermione began, ignoring the wince her boyfriend gave her at the use of his full name, "Did you have to say that? He's still adjusting."

Ron looking like he was caught between being ashamed and adding in his own opinion. He and Draco had become brothers, but that still didn't stop them from picking on one another.

"Don't worry about him," Luna said as she skipped into the kitchen, "He'll be ready to go before we leave."

She was right. By the time they were heading out the door Draco has apologized to Hermione and Ron had apologized to Draco. The blonde still wasn't sure what to think of going to a muggle school, but he had stopped complaining.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forks High School was practically humming with excitement over the new students that were supposed to be arriving that day. Even Alice Cullen was giddy with anticipation, not that she would tell anyone why. That would ruin all of her fun.

Edward had tried countless times to see into his 'older' sister's mind, but every time he was met with the Pledge of Allegiance being recited in Greek. So he had taken to staring intensely at the tiny vampire, hoping that she would crack and tell him what was going on.

Jasper and Emmett watched the to in amusement, taking step away whenever Alice's smile got wider or Edward's eyes narrowed even more. Rosalie just watched the humans file into the school, grumbling about 'stupid siblings' and 'annoying humans' among other enjoyable topics.

This could have gone on all day if the vampires hadn't been interrupted by the roar of multiple engines growing nearer. They turned to look for the source of the noise when they saw a large, dark aqua Jeep Wrangler Unlimited turn into the student's parking lot, followed closely by a black and lime green Kawasaki Vulcan 1600 Mean Streak and a black Kawasaki Ninja 500R.

Emmett whimpered as he looked at the jeep, "They one upped my baby."

His whimpering was stopped however, when Rosalie elbowed him in the gut.

Edward watched as five teenagers climbed out of the jeep. The driver was a tall, lean boy with chin length, rust colored hair. He wore a pair of faded blue jeans that had rips at the knees, and a green t-shirt with a black panther on the front. The girl that got out of the front passenger seat was tall, skinny, and had shoulder length, brown hair with large natural curls in it. She was wearing a white, peasant top with a blue, plaid skirt. One of the boys that had gotten out of the back seat had light brown hair that hung straight at his ears. He was a little on the chubby side, but you could see the light muscle in his arms from the black button up shirt that he wore over a pair of fitted, dark blue jeans. The fourth person that got out of the Jeep was a blonde girl with a dreamy look on her face. Her hair hung to her waist in a long braid, making her angelic face stand out more. She wore a knee length red baby-doll dress and had what looked like bottle caps hanging from her bracelet's, necklaces, and earrings.

The first biker to take their helmet off had almost white hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. He was just as tall as the red headed boy, but he wasn't as muscular. A blue men's tank top fit tightly to his thin frame and was partially covered by a black button up shirt that had been left undone. He wore a matching pair of black jeans that hugged his legs in all the right places. Edward could practically hear jaws dropping as the student body stared at him.

The second biker had wavy, short cut, dark brown hair and tan skin, making him stand out around the group of pale teens that he stood with. He was wearing a tight fitted, black shirt that had a green snake wrapping around his chest, and a pair of black slacks that hugged his legs.

What made Edward's breath hitch was the last boy to climb out of the jeep. He was currently pulling his long, black, silver, and red streaked, wavy hair back into a messy bun as he watched his siblings discuss their class schedules with one another. Edward could see his blue-green colored eyes from where he sat in the driver's seat of his car. The boy was noticeably shorter than his other siblings and a lot thinner. He wasn't horribly skinny though, he did have some muscle in his arms. He wore a black t-shirt that showed off his abs that had "Like what you see?" in large letter and underneath "Bite me" in smaller letters, on the front of his shirt.

Edward's eyes widened and he unconsciously gulped, making Alice giggle.

What was worse was that the boy wore a pair of black, form fitting, leather biker pants that looked like they had white paint splattered on them. Only one word came to Edward's mind, _'Gorgeous.'_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry watched his brothers and sisters talk about their classes, smiling softly as Draco's pout grew. He was pulling his hair back into a messy bun when he felt chills go down his back and his breath left his lungs. Inhaling deeply he deciphered three powerful scents, two weaker than the third.

He was shaken out of his stupor by a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes that he didn't know he had closed, he tilted his head up at Ron. The red head looked down at him with a worry showing on his face, asking a silent question.

"Potentials." Harry answered quietly.

Ron rose an eyebrow and asked, "Here? Where?" Before wincing and saying, "Sorry."

Harry smiled, "You should be, "He stuck his tongue out childishly, "And for your punishment, you can lead me towards building number-"

"4," Hermione answered after looking at his schedule.

"Number 4, then." Harry ordered with a smirk.

Ron sighed and grabbed the short male's hand and put it on his shoulder.

The rest of the student body watched the seven new student walk to their first classes. They didn't know what to make of the red head guiding the shorter male, but it just made for more good gossip.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Math had been difficult. Even with all the extra studying that Hermione and Luna had made them do Harry was still lost as he used his enhanced hearing to copy the hand movements that the teacher was making as he wrote notes for them to copy. It was a good thing Blaise was sitting right next to him otherwise the teacher would have wondered how a blind person could write down the notes, which hadn't been said aloud. A plus side to the class had been the girl who had sat at the desk to his side. Her name was Alice and she was the most energetic person he had ever met, and that saying something. He lived with Luna and Draco and both of them were prone to sugar highs.

His seconds class of the day had been a very tense hour. His hands had begun twitching as soon as he walked through the door. He had said goodbye to Alice, who had lead him to the classroom, all the while ignoring the electric zings traveling up and down his spine. He was just lucky that he had already read all of the books and plays that they were to required to read that year. Otherwise he would have had to concentrate on listening to the teacher instead of concentrating on what Ron was saying as a distraction.

He was glad that his family had made mind links to one another, otherwise the teacher would have yelled at them through the whole class for talking out loud.

Third hour, nothing really happened. Government was easy, especially since Hermione had made them read most of the laws along with the Constitution. That had been a very long week.

Now it was lunch and Harry was sitting at a table with Hermione and Neville, waiting for the rest of their siblings to show up. The harpy was currently eating a salad that Hermione had sat down in front of him and seemly staring off into space. Really he was pulling on the emotions of the students around him, feeding off the energy that they produced. It was taking a while because he could only take so much energy from a human before they began to feel tired or they completely forgot what they were feeling.

By the time the rest of the wizards had sat down at the table Harry was completely bored with the emotions traveling around the cafeteria; lust, anger, embarrassment, lust, curiosity, and even more lust.

_Don't these people feel anything else?_ Harry wondered, reaching over and grabbing the apple off of Blaisé's tray.

Before Blaisé could say anything in protest someone sat down at their table.

"Hi!" A high pitched female voice squeaked, "I'm Jessica."

Harry turned his head in her direction as he took a bite of Blaisé's apple.

"Nice to meet you," Luna said, not sounding half as cheery as she normally did, making Harry wonder what this girl would do that had pissed the blonde girl off so bad. She was dating Draco, so what ever this Jessica was going to do must bee pretty bad.

"My name is Hermione," Hermione introduced when she realized that Luna wasn't going to, "and these are my siblings, Harry, Luna, Neville, Blaisé, Draco, and my boyfriend Ron."

"Boyfriend?" Jessica asked, clearly confused, "I thought you were all related."

"Adopted," Harry said, "Not the same as related."

"Oh." Jessica said, seeming not sure what to say.

Suddenly Harry was assaulted by electric shocks down his spine once again. Hermione frowned as she watched her little brother tense. She looked up towards the cafeteria doors and her eyes widened at the five people that ha walked in.

"Who are they?" She asked, rubbing soothing circles over Harry's back.

Jessica turned and looked in the direction that the brunette had been looking in before she answered.

"Oh. They are the Cullens." She said, "The little dark haired girl is Alice. She's kind of weird."

Harry frowned at that, he thought that Alice was really nice.

"The blonde that looks like he's in pain, that's Jasper. The blonde girl with the frown on her face is Rosalie, and the big one next to her is Emmett."

Suddenly Jessica sighed, "Then the last one is Edward. He's gorgeous, but none of the girls hear are good enough-looking for him."

Then, when she realized what she had just said she quickly added, "Not like I care, you know. I mean why would I?"

"So when did he turn you down?" Blaisé asked, and Harry could practically see the smirk on his face.

Then there was a loud 'whack!' and then Blaisé cried, "Ow!"

Harry laughed and high-fived Luna.

"Anyways," Jessica said, trying to hold back her giggles, "They're all adopted, kind of like you guys, but they are all together, like together, together."

Harry raised an eyebrow as he listened to the girl. He wondered what she would think of them. Apparently they were more like the Cullens then anyone else in this school.

"I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have children-" That's when Harry interrupted her.

"That is none of our business, neither is it any of yours."

"S-sorry." Jessica stuttered, making Harry wonder if his face really looked that scary.

Then the bell rang and Harry stood up. He waited patiently for Hermione to throw away her left over food, before he let her lead him to his next class. Biology.

* * *

Harry wasn't comfortable at all. Not one of his siblings was in this class. Added to that was the strong electric shocks that made him shiver. The potential in this classroom had the strongest, clearest scent and it was making his inner creature want to come out and play.

He stood at the teacher's desk, waiting for him to sign the slip that the office had given him and point him to his seat.

"Here you are, Mr. Potter." The teacher said, handing the slip back to Harry, "You may sit next to Mr. Cullen."

Harry waited for a second before realizing that the teacher had no idea that he was blind.

Did he not get the memo? Harry thought sarcastically.

"Um," Harry began, "Which direction is my seat?"

Harry heard snickers from the back of the room, but decided to ignore them in favor of listening for the teacher's response.

"Oh!" The teacher exclaimed, remembering his new student's handicap, "I'm sorry! Mr. Cullen, could you please help Mr. Potter to his desk?"

Harry's face turned red. Why couldn't he have lead me to my seat? Harry thought in embarrassment.

"Sure," A masculine voice said from almost straight in front of him.

Soon he felt gentle hands grab onto his arms from behind him, guiding him to his seat. Harry was sure his face looked like a tomato by the time he sat down in his seat. Not only were the snickers louder, but he had figured out who the strong scent was coming from.

Once he was seated the teacher began his lecture, bringing Harry to another problem. He couldn't write notes unless the teacher said them out loud. It would look suspicious if a blind kid could write the notes that were written on the board.

"Hello," The student beside him, and the center of his most embarrassing moment at Forks High School said, "I would like to introduce myself. My name is Edward Cullen."

Harry rose an eyebrow, _He talks like a gentleman, not like a modern teenager._ Harry could feel Edward tense beside him, _Well at least he's not laughing at me. It's nice to meet someone that isn't such a git._

"Harry Potter." Harry greeted with a small smile.

"So, how are you liking Forks so far?" Edward asked.

"I like it. It's a lot like England." Harry replied, "It makes my parents a lot more comfortable. It's a lot calmer here then in England."

"Is that why you moved here?" Edward asked, "Because it is calmer than England?"

Harry paused, wondering how he was going to explain this without giving anything away, "Yeah. Also because my siblings were getting bullied because they were related to me. So out parents picked us all up and moved."

When Edward didn't say anything after that Harry began to feel awkward, so he added, "Plus my Pa has a disease and we needed a calmer place to live."

"A disease?" Edward asked, seeming genuinely interested, "My father is a doctor. I can talk to him for you. He might be able to help your father."

"No!" Harry said a little to quickly, "I mean. It's nice of you, but we already know that it is incurable. We are just trying to make him comfortable."

They were silent after that, but Harry could feel Edward watching him out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't as unnerving as he had expected it to be. Curiosity swept over Harry suddenly, he wanted to know what his man beside him looked like. He didn't just want to know the outlines of his face, he wanted to see the color of his eyes, his skin, his hair.

Concentrating, he pulled a thread of magic from his core and lead it up to his eyes, letting it wrap around them until they let light in. Harry had to look down and blink a few times as bright light hit his eyes along with thousands of colors. Once his eyes were adjusted he looked to his right, at the person beside him.

Harry could have sworn that his heart stopped beating right then. The boy sitting beside him looked like a god. He had short, untamed, bronze hair, high cheek bones, and a strong, squared jaw. His golden topaz eyes and blood red lips stood out against his almost deathly pale skin.

He was so in shock that he didn't notice his control over his magic slipping until the threads around his eyes snapped back to his core, almost giving him whiplash. Harry winced at the slight pain, and felt his energy drain from the extra magic he had used. Of course he had to do something stupid before he had to go to gym.

* * *

Edward walked up to his siblings in the empty parking lot feeling a more than a little confused over the new students. Who were the only other witnesses to Alice was bouncing up and down on her toes, Jasper looking tense, and Rosalie and Emmett both looking worried, since everyone else had already left.

"Edward! How did you like Harry? Isn't he cute!" Alice giggled when he got to the car.

"He was…interesting." Edward admitted.

"There's something wrong with him." Rosalie stated rudely.

Alice stopped bouncing and pouted at her sister's statement, while Edward looked at her in confusion.

"What she means is that something happened to him." Emmett explained, "Rosy and I have Gym with him and we both saw scars all over his body."

Edward grimaced as memories of Harry's face, chest, and back ran through his brother and sister's minds. Inhaling through his nose for the first time that day, Edward's eyes widened. The scent that he had caught smelled of lilies and jasmine, and he was sure that if his heart could beat it would be racing by now. His head shot up and he caught Harry walking out of the school office and the scent got even stronger.

Harry seemed to feel his eyes on him as he stopped and turned his head toward him. Suddenly a loud screech rang through Edward's ears and he winced, covering them with his hands, noticing that his siblings were doing the same.

Then he watched as Harry took off toward his brothers and sisters, winding around cars that he shouldn't have been able to see. They all looked at him with worried expressions as he ran up to them.

_Go! Get in the car! Merlin! I can't believe this. Of course it would be. It explains why they were potentials. Vampires!  
_  
Edward's eyes widened in horror as he listened to the boy's thoughts. His siblings seemed to hear his thought orders as they climbs into their respective vehicles and drove off.

_Of course my mate would run from me if he ever found out what I was._ Edward thought, slowly becoming depressed, _But how did he know?_

_

* * *

_A/N: Harry and the others have all kept their last names, except for Blaisé and Ron who are now Blacks. Everyone else just has a hyphenated name. Example - Hermione Granger-Black, Draco Malfoy-Black. Ron Black. They aren't hiding from the wizarding world so they don't actually have to change their names.

Also, I tried to describe it, but in case someone didn't get it. Harry doesn't wear glasses. He's blind except for his 'echo location'. When he uses it, it basically looks like his lips twitch, he doesn't really need to open his mouth. His vision with the 'echo location' it pretty good. He can ever see facial features. Have you ever seen the horror movie Pulse? Where the ghosts look like a lighter version of static black against a black background? That's pretty much how he sees unless he uses his magic to give him eyesight for a while.

The whole British slang thing, not likely to happen often. I'm American, so it is kind of hard for me to become British in a matter of seconds. I'll try thought! ANOTHER thing. Geez, I'm explaining a lot of stuff. Harry can read his notes outside of class because of his magic, but the teachers and everyone else will just think that his family reads them to him and helps him study. Very loving family. XD


End file.
